


Double Date

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week, bamber, happy tyrus week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 4: Double Date





	Double Date

     “This might be the actual worst idea you’ve ever had.” TJ and Cyrus stood outside the Spoon, where TJ had his eyes fixed on the booth in which his sister and her girlfriend were seated. “Like, the worst.”

     “TJ, would you relax?” Cyrus said with a roll of his dark eyes. “Just trust me, okay; this’ll be good for you both. I need my two favorite people to get along. And she’s your sister’s girlfriend—that should be incentive enough.”

     “Yeah, to avoid her.”

     “Oh, whatever.” Cyrus grabbed TJ by the hand and pulled him inside the diner and directly to the booth that they would be eating at with the girls. “Buffy, you look marvelous, as usual,” Cyrus announced, then turned his smile to Amber. “As do you. Radiant.”

     Amber and Buffy, leaning against one another, grinned up at Cyrus. “You’re such a dork, Cy,” said Buffy fondly.

     “I do try,” he replied. He tugged TJ down to sit beside him and, once settled, wrapped his arm through TJ’s. TJ’s tense posture immediately relaxed at Cyrus’ casual touch. “Did you order the taters?”

     “And a milkshake,” Amber added.

     “You spoil me. Boy oh boy.” He glanced at TJ, who looked uncomfortable, to say the least. “I’ve gotta tell you, guys, I’ve been so excited for today. A real double-date at the Spoon!”

     “I’m happy for you, considering Amber and I could be doing anything else this afternoon than hanging out with her brother,” Buffy said, nose crinkled. Amber laughed and squeezed Buffy’s hand, which made Buffy’s lips soften into a reluctant smile. “But we’re glad to be here.”

     “Guys got any plans for tonight, baby brother?” Amber enquired.

     TJ’s cheeks tinted red and Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Swing-set and chill,” he supplied, to which Buffy almost choked on her straw.

     “Cyrus, I really don’t think you know what that implies.”

     “Swing-set and then movies at my place,” Cyrus said, then raised his eyebrows as he looked between the girls. “What’d you think I meant?”

     “I’d let it go,” TJ murmured to him.

     Cyrus looked confused, but dropped it when he saw that the meals were being brought over. Amber thanked the waitress, as she knew her personally, and the gang dug into their food without hesitation. Cyrus stole a fry from TJ’s plate, and his boyfriend in turn grabbed a tater from his. Cyrus swatted his hand away, laughing, and Buffy shook her head.

     “You two are so domestic, it’s disgusting.”

     “I think it’s nice,” Amber said pointedly. “Never thought I’d see the day my brother smiled like that.”

     “Feel free to shut up now,” TJ suggested.

     “Isn’t he the cutest?” Cyrus teased and, just to further annoy TJ, leaned up to give TJ’s cheek a kiss. “Just the sweetest.”

     “I can’t be the sweetest if you’re the sweetest,” TJ replied without hesitation, surprising everyone. He glanced around and actually smiled a little. “What?”

     “You’re a secret sap,” Buffy said in awe.

     “It isn’t really a secret,” Cyrus interjected, “because I always knew.”

     “So did I,” Amber piped up. “He buys our mom flowers for no reason _all_ the time.”

     “Amber, I’m going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 15. 2018 And there's day four of this prompt fest! :) Talk to me on tumblr @cyanicas and @tyrusweek for more info on this week's prompts, plus other amazing works by artists everywhere!


End file.
